there is no marrage or is there
by atomicbetty
Summary: What happened to Betty and Noha they are now married but is it what they thought it was going to be? Will they get re married or not read to find out


There is no marriage or is there

What happened to Betty and Noha they are now married but is what they thought it was going to be? Will they get re married or not read to find out

Marriage is to be with the one you love in Betty's case really love and she will do any thing for him to prove it

Disclaimer I do NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY

This one is rated r for some sexuality

Chapter 1

A couple of years after Betty and Noha got married

It was another summer UN like any other for Betty and Noha they got married after they got out of high school and have been together for 5 years. Then Noha said something stupid and they broke up and got a divorce Betty's heart was shattered she wouldn't eat or drink any thing for three day and her mom finally made her eat something or she would put her in some hospital for depressed people and Noha was just as up set as Betty he thought about killing him self for saying what he said but he never killed him self. They worked every thing out about three or fore months later and said let not get remarried and just be boy friend and girl friend and they both said ok and hugged each other and went on with there life's. Betty is now 23 and is still in love with Noha who is now 22 and a little bit taller than Betty he has been with the galactic guardians for two years now and has yet to go an a mission with Betty that would soon change he hopes. Betty said hi Noha as she found him at the mall and he said you're late again they both laughed and she said sorry it took a little bit longer than I thought It would he said its ok I don't mind its just I don't like the fact that I can't go with you on you're adventures and Betty said yea I know I tried to talk to degill but he said no he's not ready just yet another two or three years maybe he said that a bunch of crap Noha said. What is they heard a voice be hind them Betty turned around to see Penelope and Dylan. Betty and Noha said hi guys what's up nothing munch said Dylan and Penelope said. Penelope said can I talk to Betty alone for a sec pleases she asked Dylan and Noha they said yea go a head Betty and Penelope walked alone for a few minuets and Penelope said how are thing with you and Noha Betty said we got divorced and Penelope said huh y? Noha said he wanted to go out with other people and we had a big fight and got a divorced but we worked every thing out and well we are back together again and we might not get remarried I told him I would think about it. Penelope said I am so sorry I didn't know she said its ok Penelope. Betty said so how are thing with you and Dylan Penelope well we didn't get married after all because after the night of the school dance he ran off with some other girl the sad part is it was with one of my closest friends I told him the wedding was off and he said good I didn't want to get married any way. I sold the ring back and they said we are so sorry that he did that to you and I said I could care less they gave me my money back and I put it back in the bank and I am saving it for when I meet the right man. Betty said I am so sorry I didn't have a clue she said. Penelope just laughed and said don't worry about it and they gave each other a hug and said sorry about what you went through they saw the boy's yelling at each other and they said hey what's going on you leave betty out of this and Noha pushed Dylan. Dylan said it was just a question man there's no need to get violent. Noha said don't you ever ask that again Betty grabbed Noha and said I am so sorry Dylan he said its ok sorry for asking him that. Noha said let me go Betty I need some fresh air she said ok and let him go but didn't pull her hands back in case he went after Dylan again. Noha went out said like he said he was Penelope saw a whole bunch of people looking at them and she yelled do you have a problem and they started to walk away Penelope said huh some people don't have manners. Dylan said yea that's true and he got up and said all I did was ask him a question Betty said what you asked him Dylan if you guys are still tougher and he got mad at me its like he is protecting you or something I don't know said betty he got in to another fight yester day and the guy asked him the same question its like every one else wants to go out with me or something but they cant because I am still in deep love with Noha and Dylan said that's good maybe you should tell him or show him do something for him she said I should huh ok I think I will. Penelope said here comes Noha again I think we better leave Dylan she said he said yea you might be right and Dylan said you have a good day Betty and she said you to they bowed and off they went Noha said I am so sorry about that Betty is ok Noha lets go home for a little bit and Noha said ok and Betty grabbed Noha's hand for the first time in a month and they walked to there apparent Noha said y did you want to come home for Betty he asked?

Chapter2

The night of true love

Betty sat on the bed and said come and sit next to me he said uh ok he said and went and sat next to her she looked him in the eye's and said I love the color of you're eyes he said thanks he said. His eyes where a light blue like sapphires and he said and I love the color of you're eyes Betty. She blushed and said thank you. Her eyes where like emeralds a very beautiful green she reached over to him kissed him on the cheek very gently he turned a dark red and said what was that for because I love you and I want to be with you he reached over to her and kissed her on the lips gently and she let him and she pulled him closer to her so that there body's where touching and they could fill each others warmth and they fell back on there bed and she moaned a little and Noha ran a hand down Betty's back and she moaned a little more he reached for the bottom of her yellow sweat shirt and pulled it up past her bra and he grabbed her breast gently and she gave a truthful moan and said I love you so very munch and I would do any thing to be with you he ran a hand down her thigh and she moaned some more he took her shirt off and he removed her bra and she took his shirt off and rubbed her hand on his chest he gave a truthful moan and said I love you Betty and she said I love you to Noha they kissed there tonus exploring each others mouths Betty unbuttoned Noha shorts and took them completely off and tossed them aside and got on top of him he grabbed her back and moved his hands up and down her back and she moaned a little louder and he pulled her green dress off and tossed it aside as well she wore only her under ware and he pushed her off and said you look beautiful she said so you Noha he reached over to her and kissed he again and she fell on top of him and they both moaned she put her head on his chest and he put his hands around her and he pulled her under ware off and she grabbed him and said I am yours for ever he sat her up and grabbed her sides and moved her hands up and down her thighs and she moaned OH NOHA! and she fell on top of him again and she moved around on top of him and they both moaned and she sat up and ran her hands down her thighs and moaned he grabbed her pulled her down toward her and started to kiss he and moved her around at the same time there body's fit together like a puzzle then Betty stopped for a second laying on top of Noah, a thin film of perspiration slowly drying on their bodies then she began to move some more he grabbed her breast and she moaned OH NOHA I LOVE YOU! She grabbed his shoulders moving around and he moaned and said I LOVE YOU TO BETTY! And they stopped and she lay on top of him very tiered and said I have something for you I will show you tomorrow morning ok? And he said ok she kissed him again and he grabbed her breast she moaned OH YES AWW and he moaned OH! He moved her breast and she loved it and said please don't stop Noha he said I wont she moved on top of him moaning OH PLEASE DON'T STOP! He kissed her on the stomach and she held his head and moaned. He sent his juices in to her and she moaned one more time and she laid be side him holding him and they fell a sleep.

Chapter 3

The test

The next morning Noha woke up and saw that Betty was up all ready he pulled his robe on and said betty are you here he heard something in the bath room he reached under the bed and pulled a laser gun out and said Betty is that you no buddy answered he opened the door and saw Betty laying on the floor motionless he put the laser gun on the sink and said BETTY he picked her up and covered her naked body with her robe and laid her on the bed and said Betty please wake up and she moved a little and said ouch my head he hade a big bump on her fore head he said o thank god you're ok he hugged her and said I am going to get you some ice I will be right back she said ok he went down stairs and saw that it was raining out side and he got a bag of ice and he heard the phone ring and he picked it up and said hello? He heard Dylan's voice and he said what do you want hey is Betty there? Yea she is. But she hade an accident Noha said Dylan said what happened is she ok? She fell in the shower it looks like and Dylan said o my god is she ok? Noha said yea I think she is she has a big bump on the side of her head I have to go up stairs and give her some ice I will call you back later ok? Dylan said ok o by the way I am sorry for what I said yesterday its all good Noha said hey I will talk to you later ok Dylan said ok and hung up the phone Dylan told Penelope that Betty hade an accident and Penelope said o my gosh is she ok Noha said he doesn't know she has a big bump on the side of her head o man I hope she is ok. Noha ran up stairs to see Betty dressed in her yellow sweat shirt and green dress he said I am going to take you to the hospital he said and Penelope and Dylan should be there as well I don't know yet Betty said ok lets go than she got up and fell on the floor Noha said Betty here let me help you she said ok thank you for helping me they got in there car a bmw z4 and drove to the hospital there in fact they saw Dylan and Penelope they ran to her and said are you ok Betty she said yes Penelope said ouch you hit you're self pretty good didn't you she said yea I got out of the shower and slipped on the floor and hit my head the doctor came in and said can I help you guys? Betty said I fell in the shower and hit my head on the tub the doctor said ok follow me please they said ok Dylan Betty, Noha and Penelope followed him to a room Betty we have to x ray you're head to be on the safe side ok she said ok you guys wait here and I will be back in a couple of minutes Betty tried not to fall a sleep the doctor said we cant let you go to sleep right now she said ok I will try not to they x rayed her and she passed out after that the doctor said BETTY! BETTY! Wake up he called for some help Dylan and Penelope, Noha saw doctors and nurses running toward the x ray room and Noha grabbed one of them and said what's going on she said a girl passed out and need medical help right now he said Betty and fell to his knees and said no what did I do to deserve this they did what they could. About two or three day later Betty finally woke up she opened her eyes and looked to see her whole family her mom dad grandma, she also saw Dylan Penelope and Noha. she said Noha are you here Noha walked over to her and said I am right here dear she hugged him and said what happened you passed out for three days and you didn't wake up at all he said she felt very dizzy she tried to sit up but sat up to fast and fell back again and said ouch my head hurts Noha said you almost didn't make it you hit you're head hard enough that you fractured you're skull and almost didn't pull through she said o my god I am so sorry her mom said we where scared she said I am very sorry to put you through this guys Penelope walked over to her and gave her a big hug and said I am glade that you are safe and Betty said I am to she got out of bed and walked around the room a little to show every one that she was ok the doctor came in and said good you are awake she said I am filling a lot better now to she hade a smile on her head the doctor said you and you're family can go home now if you are ready she said yea I am ready to go home and hang out with my family. Betty said hey guys lets go out to eat Noha said yea lets Betty said you are in a happy mode tonight Noha said yea I have some good news to tell you after every one is gone and she said I also have something for you to tell in front of every one her mom said that sound like a good idea they all went to apple bees and Betty said I have something I would like to ask Noha they all said ok

Chapter 4 the question and answer to Betty's question

Noha would you please stand up he said ok she stood up and kneeled on one knee and said after what we went through the past 3 months and the test I put you through. He said wait what test? She said when you found me in the bath room UN conches I did that to see how munch you really love me and he intrepid and said y did you do that you almost killed you're self to see how munch I love you she said yea but I didn't intend to almost kill my self she said. He said I know so did I pass this test of yours she said with flying colors she said with a big smile. She reached in to her dress pocket and pulled out a little brown box and handed it to Noha and said will you open it and says yes or no. he opened the box there was a beautiful silver ring and he sat down for a second and looked at it and up again and said yes I will she hugged him and said thank you. You made me the happiest person in the world he said I know I did I am going to marry the girl I love the most. Now every one clapped and cheered Penelope walked over to Betty and said way to go Betty and she hugged Betty and said I am proud of you she said thank you Penelope Dylan do you have something you want to ask Penelope? He said yes as a matter of fact I do he walked up to her and took a black box out of his shorts pocket and said Penelope Lang she said yes? He said will you marry me he showed her a ring with her birth stone in it and she said yes I will jumping with joy and she hugged him and every one clapped some more and cheered for them after the meal they got up and Betty paid for the meal for scaring them they went out side every one said good night to each other and went home except for Dylan Penelope Noha and Betty they talked for a few minutes Betty and Penelope walked away for a couple of minutes to talk a lone betty said well how do you fill she said I am very happy and she hugged Betty again well you have me to thank for all of this Betty Hugged Penelope back and Penelope kissed Betty on the cheek and said thank you so munch Betty said what was that for? She said I have no clue and said sorry and Betty said it ok and didn't mention it ever again Dylan and Noha where talking again with out fighting and they said congregations to each other and shook hands they asked each other to be there best man and they said ok every one gave a hug to each other and said good night got in there cars and went home Noha said are you ready for the big news I have to tell you she said o yea what is it she hade a smile on her face I am a full time galactic guardian now I am a part of you're team she said all right I don't believe it how did that happen she said? Well I caught Maximas about two days ago and he said I am ready to join you're team now she said that awesome I can't wait for our first mission together this is going to be so awesome he said well there some bad news as well Betty said what's that? Maximas just escaped last night and he got a way killing a few of guards on the way out but leaving his side kick be hind he promised to tell us where he is but he wants freedom and to talk to you about it she said ok when do we go and see him he said now if you want ok lets do it she called sparky and said beam us up please he said right away chief to the galactic prison right away they told sparky and X-5 about them and they said way to go you love birds they all laughed and sparky said here we are the galactic prison.

Chapter 5

Minims tells where Maximas is hiding

Atomic Betty and atomic Noha got off the ship and Betty said I will follow you Noha he said ok and they walked to the cat like animal's chamber and I say hold on he might not think that I am the real Betty so she looked around the prison and found what she was looking for she went back to the cell and said ok guys give my ten minutes with him ok they said ok and she went in and saw him sitting on his bed and he says who are you I say I am atomic betty and I am here to find out where Maximas is hiding and release you for your helping to get him arrested again he said I don't believe that you are atomic betty she said ok you want me to prove it don't you he said yes I do she took out the potion she found and said ok here we go she drank it and turned in the cat that he saw be for red fur and black leather he said ok now I believe you Betty said good so you will tell me where he is hiding now? Minims said yes I will he is hiding be hind the planet Jupiter by the great red spot now can I go I want to leave this place? Betty said yes you are free to go now he shook her hand and said thank you I am done being evil I am going to the planet mars and start all over again atomic betty said good and she walked out and atomic Noha said what the heck happened to you he asked? I took a potion that will get us in Maximizes lair UN touched she said I will go in first and you will sneak in after me all I need is a few minuets to alone with him she said and atomic Noha said ok they.

Chapter 6

Maximas puts up a good fight but gets away

Ok guys this is where I come in and try to take atomic Betty and atomic Noha out

They got to the planet and said ok you guys now the plane right? Atomic Noha said yea I do ok good she hade about fifteen minuets left as a cat after that she would turn back in to a human girl. I lay awake in my bed and try to find away to destroy that cursed Atomic Noha and his friend Atomic Betty and than I here a knock on the door I say minims than I for get I left him in jail because it was a waste of time keeping him around any longer I get up and open the door and see the cat girl I once kissed be for she ran off. I say come in and I will get us some tea she says I could use some tea. I say to her you look more beautiful every time I see you I say and she says thank you I go in to the kitchen and get some tea ready I come out about five minutes later and see that see is looking at the pitcher of my grandfather and I saw you like it she said yes I do I say t her he was the most evil person in my family and I want to be just as evil as him some day she looked at me funny and walks over to me and says I don't think you will ever be as evil as him I say y not? She kisses my lips and walks back a little I have a secret for you Maximas I say what could that be she says talk a look for you're self and the potion just now wore off after she kissed me and I say o my god I run around the room yelling I am going to die I have galactic guardian germs I drink all of the tea and say how dare you do that to me that I hear a window smash be hind me I look only to get hi in the face by Atomic Betty side kick Atomic Noha I fly back and land on the table. Atomic Betty says by order of the galactic guardians I am placing you under arrest I say I give up and she walks over and try's to put my in hand cuff's and I scratch her hand fore times drawing blood and Atomic Noha hits me in the back with a chair and I fall over and he puts me in hand cuffs and says don't move and runs over to Atomic betty and sees if she is ok I look up and see that there is a ship hovering above me I say its been fun it really has I say Atomic betty its to bad you're side kick doesn't know how to hand cuff me right I put my hands together and with one good yank I rip them apart and I say see you again in time atomic betty and atomic Noha I through smoke balls at the floor and run away laughing mwhaaa ahhha hhahahah and the smoke disappeared and then there was nothing Atomic Betty hits the wall and dang it he got away Atomic Noha says we will find him

Chapter 7

Admiral degill has a surprise for Betty and Noha

they go back to the galactic head quarters to get Atomic Betty's hand fixed the gave her a potion that heals most wounds it healed half of her wounds and she needed stitches for the rest of the cuts that didn't heal Atomic Noha says don't worry Atomic betty we will find him she says yea I know we will and when we do I will get my revenge on him for doing this than admiral Degill walked in and said we have a surprise for you guys down stairs the look at each other and say ok we are on are way right now they both say. They walk down stairs and see there moms and dads and they say o my god what are they doing here they say to them his is what you do on you're free time huh Betty and Noha say yea it is but I don't under stand admiral degill Noha says I thought we couldn't tell any one about this he says I decided it was time for them to know the truth about you guys Betty's mom says what happened to you're arm? And Betty says I was trying to take a bad guy down and he took me out instead Betty looked at degill and says can I talk to you for a moment yea sure what's up atomic Betty I don't want them to know what we are doing it's a bad idea since Maximas got away in all he said I can under stand that he said ok I will brain wash then I put them back ok earth ok thanks sir she saluted him and said I am going back to earth to make planes for our wedding he said carry on than they said and coagulations again Betty thank you she said and they went back to earth.

Last chapter

Three days later the big day

Betty was putting her wedding dress on and said I am ready grandma she said I am sure you are dear she couldn't wait to see Noha she wasn't allowed to see him for the three days they where on earth because of Betty's family tradition witch she could under stand and she was ok with it her mom saw the dress for the first time and said you look very beautiful Betty. Betty said thank you mom and said ok lets go get married she saw Noha for the first time and jumped in his arms hugging him and he said it good to see you to betty and he kissed her and said hey you're wearing the wedding dress I bought for you she said yep I am with a big smile on her face and she said you look good she said he said thank you and they kissed each. They heard the music start and said well you ready I sure am they both said they walked through the church door and started to walk to the front of the big room and they saw Dylan and Penelope. Dylan walked with Noha and gave him the ring to put on Betty's hand. Wile Penelope walked with Betty and gave her the ring to put on Noha's hand. They got to the front of the room and the man said we are gathered here today to join these two in holy mach rua moony. He said do you Betty take Noha to be you're awful wedded husband as long as you both shall live? Betty said I do. And he said do you Noha parker take Betty to be you're awful wedded wife as long as you both shall live? Noha also said I do. If there is any one in this room that thinks that these to people should not be wedded speak now or for ever hold you're peace as long as these two shawl live no one said any thing. Then by the power invested in by the county of Canada I now pounce these two man and wife you may kiss the bride and Noha kissed Betty and the whole church was filled with a loud cheer Betty got the man she wanted and Noha got the girl he wanted and they walked out side and where greeted by both of there family's an they got in there car and said thank again for coming you guys and they drove off in the sun set to go on there honey moon. THE END

Well I hope you people like this one this was a lot of fun to type I hope you guys like this one to hope to get some reviews

Disclaimer I do NOT OWN ATOMIC BETTY


End file.
